Catch That Hedgehog!
by Fiona3210
Summary: I have looked, but as far as I know, no one has ever done this. No one has ever made a story about Sonic X Episode 24. Well, I just changed that. Here it is- the story for all of you Sonic X fans who love that episode as much as I do. Catch That Hedgehog! FYI, Sonic and co. belong to Sega. The only thing I own is the parts I made up.
1. Down on the Ranch

Chapter 1: Down on the Ranch

SONIC'S POV

It was the three of us. Me, Amy, and Eggman. Four, it you count the machine I have dubbed Robobird. We stood in a field on a ranch of some sort, Amy standing behind me, obviously a little nervous. Suddenly, Robobird started to charge at us. Not a problem for the fastest thing alive, right? It sent out a light that blinded Amy and me. While we were distracted, that stupid robot grabbed Amy and started to carry her away.

"Soniiiiiic!" She screamed.

"Bring her back!" I instantly yelled. Honestly, why did Eggman always have to kidnap her? Speaking of him…

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" He laughed to himself. He looked at me. "If you want her, come save her." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Since I can't fly the only way to get there was to do my Spin Attack. Ever since coming here, I haven't been able to do that without the help of a ring. I looked up to see how Amy was doing. By now she had gotten out her hammer and was whacking Robobird with it. It was a typical Amy reaction. The sound of fabric ripping was heard.

"Huh?" She said in surprise, dropping her hammer. Of course, while doing this she happened to look down. "Heeeeelp!" she screamed. I saw her look at the bot. _He's in trouble._ "Hey, that's a brand new dress, batty."

"Amy, you just hang on tight!" I yelled up at her. I felt so useless here on the ground. _Man, what is taking Tails so long!_ If he didn't get here soon, then Robobird would take Amy. The sound of an engine met my ears. _About time!_

"Sonic! Here comes the ring!" He shouted down. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay!" I replied confidently. Finally I got to do something! I'm the kind of guy who can't stand still for long. I tensed my muscles, preparing to dive to the side in case Tails missed. Luckily, Tails' expert piloting made catching the ring an easy job. As I felt its power rush through me, I quickly looked for a place to aim my Spin Attack at. A silo, perfect! I leaped into the air and went flying in that direction. My momentum sent me flying up the side and I was in the air in a nanosecond. I had aimed towards Eggman but instead I hit Robobird. The impact made me uncurl, and I could've sworn I felt something land in my ear, but momentarily ignored it as I flew up and kicked Eggman away. What goes up must come down and I began to plummet.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Amy screamed, and I quickened my decent to grab her.

"Don't worry, Amy, I gotcha." I reassured her.

"You're my hero!" She said while blushing, and it was a physical effort not to do the same. I shielded her head with my other arm, and tilted a little, so we were right above a hay stack. We crashed into it and climbed on top. For a few minutes we just sat there, relaxing. The wind began to pick up and as it ran over my ears, I felt some discomfort growing in my right ear, like there was something in there.

"Isn't this just beautiful?" She said, but it was awfully quiet. Maybe there _was_ something in there I tuned out the rest of what she was saying, which was extremely easy given how quietly she was talking, and instead focused on trying to get the… thing out of my ear. "Are you even listening?" She practically yelled in my ear.

"Say what?" I reply dumbly, before I can remember what she _was_ saying. And there goes my cover. Geez, what is in there! I tap my head, trying to knock it out, but instead it feels like it went farther in.

"Oh! You men! Humph!" I dimly hear Amy complain.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. _What did I do this time?_

**Okay... wow. I'm finally sharing this story. I never thought I would. Well, I won't post the next chapter, until I get one review, that way I know someone actually bothers about this story enough to want to read more. Also, since I'm using song titles as chapter names, if you can guess either the artist for some or the place where the song comes from for others, you'll get a... I don't know. How about a virtual hug?**


	2. Take Off at the Speed of Sound

Chapter 2: Take Off, at the Speed of Sound

SONIC'S POV

We went back to what now qualified as our 'home'. It wasn't a bad place, but I was still getting used to living in this big building with almost all of my friends already there. The only one who wasn't was Knuckles, and I hardly ever saw him anyway.

I was on the garage roof still trying to get the extremely annoying thing out of my ear. It was really hindering my hearing! I was leaning against the window when I suddenly heard Amy's voice.

"You're impossible! You never hear a thing I say!" She screamed. I hadn't even heard her coming. And her voice sounded off, louder in my left ear, like a pair of broken headsets. Unlike headsets though, I couldn't just take my ears off.

"Hey Amy, what's all the shouting about?" Chris asked. So she _was _shouting. I glanced down. Tails was next to him with his arms relaxed behind his head. Amy looked at them with a venemous glare.

"Your friend Sonic's acting weirder than ever!" Amy complained. Tails immediately looked up and I looked back at my right ear, swiveling my left ear ever so slightly so my disturbed hearing could well… hear them better.

"Whadaya mean he's acting weird?" I caught Tails asking.

"He's off in his own little world!" Guess who said that. Here's a hint: I could practically _feel_ her glare.

"That's not weird Amy, that's Sonic." Tails contradicted. He emphasized _Sonic_. Although you wouldn't think so, in its own way that was Tails backing me up.

"He's worst than ever! He hasn't listened to a single word I've said all day!" Hopefully, Amy's rage would reside soon. All this yelling was giving me a headache, especially considering the fact that it felt like she was screaming in one ear while whispering quietly in the other. At the same exact time.

"Well, maybe he's got something on his mind." Chris guessed. Did I really look like I was thinking? I would've told him he was wrong, except it would've blown my cover. Plus I'd have Amy to deal with. And she is one nasty hedgehog when mad.

"I should've known you wouldn't understand!" In a corner of my mind, I was still trying to remember what she _had_ been saying all day. It's like she expects me to pay attention to every word she says. I don't even do that for _Tails_! I felt something go '_beep_' in my right ear. It kept on beeping, and I suddenly felt a lot of pain. I might have heard some gasps, but I didn't care. Before my brain could process what I was doing, I had jumped down and taken off, clutching my head.

AMY'S POV

I could only stand there, dumbfounded. _What had happed?_ One minute, I was standing there yelling at him, and the next, he had yelled and took off running.

"He does seem stressed." Chris said, stating the obvious.

"He thinks he's stressed, try being me!" I replied. I'm the one who has had to put up with his ignorance all day.

"That'd be horrible." I heard Chris sarcastically mutter under his breath. _Grrr….._

"What'd you say?" I demanded. Chris cowered a little under my anger. I didn't blame him one bit. He laughed nervously.

"The only way to figure out what's really going on with Sonic is to follow him in the X-Tornado." Chris hastily told Tails. He gave a quick nod.

"I'm coming with you guys." I said. If that Sonic thinks he can get off with ignoring me, he had another thing coming!

**Well, I actually got a review on the first day! Was not expecting that! But, like I promised, here's the next chapter. Oh, the first chapter's title was a Strawberry Shortcake song... I think. I haven't watched the movie enough times, so people who have, you can tell me off about it. I've introduced a new point of view in this chapter, so you can see as much as possible. Don't worry, besides for a couple of exceptions I'll only use Sonic's, Amy's, and Eggman's point of view. Okay... this is long, sogoodbye!**


	3. Escape From the City

Chapter 3: Escape From the City

SONIC'S POV

By the time my brain had caught up with the rest of me, I had taken off and was on… Broad Street, a sign near me said. I tried to stop, or at least slow down, but my feet weren't listening.

"I don't get it. I can't stop my feet!" I thought aloud. Anyone nearby wouldn't have been able to hear what I said. Although even my own voice sounded weird! Especially because I was listening with the constant _beep_ing. Seriously, where was that coming from? I dodged a couple of cars, jumped over one and heard a screech behind me. "He he, sorry." I called over my shoulder. I continued on my run. _Besides, even if I _could_ stop, it would be suicide here_ I reminded myself. Although I thought I saw Sam on my way talking to a teen…

SAM'S POV

"Listen, punk. Your car may be cool, but if you don't wear a seat belt, you're a fool." I was about to give him a ticket, but a familiar blue streak caught my eye. "That was Sonic!" I stated and turned to face the punk again. "Thanks to him you're not getting a ticket today!" I shoved him to the side and hopped in my car, telling him to get a haircut. "I got you now Sonic!" I told myself. In the radio I told the base where I was. Another person responded.

"Hey, Uncle Sam. This is Chris." He said.

"When you're on this frequency it's S-Team leader, got it?" I immediately corrected him. Doesn't he know these things by now? "Besides, I can't chit-chat right now. I'm on a mission" _To prove who's the faster one_. I added in my mind.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you about Sonic." He said. How did he know that's who I was chasing? Probably he was watching from their plane.

"If you're calling to ask me to go easy on him, forget it." I didn't want to hear him.

"But he's acting really strange today. We're worried that their might be something really wrong with him." He told me with concern.

"There must be, if he thinks he can beat me." I told him, dead serious. I laughed to myself as I sped up, cutting our connection in the process. Pretty soon, I was right next to him. I smiled to myself. "I got him now." Or at least, that's what I thought. He suddenly sped up, a look of surprise on his face. "All right." I whispered. He wanted speed, he got it. I pushed the petal to the floor and an obnoxious beeping met my ears. I began to slow down. "Huh? Out of gas!" I was at a stop, drivers having to dodge to get through. "That little hedgehog may have outrun me this time, but there's always next time! I'll get him." I told myself confidently.

SONIC'S POV

After I had passed by Sam, a siren met my ears. Sam quickly pulled up so we were right next to each other. Or we were, until I suddenly sped up. My legs became a blur.

"What's going on?" I yelled to myself. I didn't worry much, but this was freaking me out. Behind me, Sam stopped for some reason. A little further on, and I slowed to my regular speed. Or at least, my feet did. I had no say in the matter. I raced past a newspaper stand, knocking a few over in the process. If I could, I would have stopped and help pick them up, but I couldn't stop. _I'm must seem like such a jerk right now._ I didn't have much time to think about that, because a loud horn brought me to my senses.

"Oops." I said as I dodged the bus. Instead of staying in traffic, I decided to go underground. It's got to be safer underground, right? I almost got hit by a subway going one way and barely managed to jump on the other. Talk about a close shave! I raced to the end of the subway I was on.

"I hope there is light at the end of this thing!" _It's too dangerous to run on the streets. But where else can I go?_ Then it hit me. _The desert, perfect._

AMY'S POV

We were in the X-Tornado, searching for Sonic. _Where is he?_

"There's Uncle Sam." Chris said.

"Looks like he's trying to catch up with Sonic." Tails added. Where? I began searching the landscape below me. I tuned out after Chris said he was going to radio his uncle. _Where are they looking?_ Then I saw him. Now that I had visual, I tuned back in.

"He acts weirder than Sonic." Chris said. I didn't bother asking what he meant. Suddenly, Sonic went underground. Tails pulled a couple loops around the city while we desperately searched for where he came up at.

"There he is." Chris pointed out. Tails and I followed his gaze.

"He's heading towards the desert." Tails noticed. I grew confused.

"I wonder why he's heading there." I thought aloud, speaking for all three of us. Tails aimed the X-Tornado at the desert and we began following him.

**Okay, well like I said, I would use other points of view on occasion. I'm sorry if I make anybody OOC, past or future. I have question for all you reviewers: Should I uplode more than one chapter a day? I will, if enough of you guys say yes. Oh, and before I forget, the previous chapter title was the first line of Reach For The Stars, from Sonic Colors. Thanks for all the reviews! **


	4. Oh My Gosh, I'm So Sorry

Chapter 4: Oh My Gosh, I'm So Sorry

AMY'S POV

"Still running." I said quietly, to myself. My anger had subsided a long time ago and was now replaced with a growing sense of concern. He suddenly sped up, leaving a big trail of dust behind him. "Now he's speeding up again. But why?" I quietly added. I noticed he was scratching his right ear again. Then I realized something. What if, when he was saving me, something landed in his ear? The thought made me feel guilty that I got mad at him for 'not listening'. He probably hadn't been able to hear me. "Maybe something happened to Sonic when he was battling that robot." I said, voicing my thoughts to the others. "That could be why he's acting this way."

"What could it be?" Chris asked me.

"I don't know." I responded. This wasn't true, but I wasn't going to tell them my theory without some evidence.

"Let's go talk to my grandpa." Chris offered. "He might be able to figure out what's wrong."

"I hope so, because if something's wrong with Sonic, it's because he saved me." I looked down, where he was still running. As the X-Tornado began to turn away, I quietly whispered, "Please be okay, Sonic."

SONIC'S POV

I thought I heard a plane's engine, but wasn't too sure. I didn't bother checking. As I sped up once again, I changed my focus to the annoying beeping in my ear. _Where is it?_ I wondered as I searched. The plane apparently turned away, because I couldn't hear it anymore. I just continued on.

EGGMAN'S POV

I was relaxing in my Egg Fort, when Decoe decided to tell me something.

"Doctor, here is something I think you will enjoy." His metallic voice said. I wondered what it could be. He pressed a button and the screen in front of me showed Sonic running. I chuckled a little at the scene.

"Well, well. Looks like Sonic's working up quite a sweat." I noted.

"Perhaps you might want to do the same, Doctor. You have been getting a bit round around the waist lately." My other robot assistant, Bocoe said.

"What!" I yelled as my keen mind processed what he had said. He began to cower under my rage. "Cut the wisecracks or I'll waste you, you impudent ashcan." I threatened. He wisely shut up. I glanced back at the screen, where Sonic was still running through the desert. The sun was setting, and I was ready to pack it in. "Sonic must be up to something, but what could it be?"

**Thanks to people's reviews, I've decided to post a second chapter today. AmeliaTheHedgehog, would you please come here (Gives hug), you've guessed correctly! ****ShinyShiny9**** would you please come here as well? You got the level right, so here you go (Gives another hug). The game was Sonic Adventure 2, but it's okay. And incase anyone was wondering (stares at reviewers) this won't interrupt my real life and the quality won't suffer, because I've already witten most of the couple of the chapters, and I'm just going through to check that everything flows right. That, and I want people to take the time out of their day to ****_think. _****So hope you enjoyed. Oh, and this chapter title is a line from one of my favorite cutscenes from one of my favorite games just so you know (check my profile for a hint of the game it's from).**


	5. I'll Be Waiting Here

Chapter 5: I'll Be Waiting Here

AMY'S POV

We all stood gathered around Chuck. Behind him was an array of monitors, showing Sonic still running. Chris spoke up first.

"He doesn't stop, Grandpa, he just keeps on running." He said.

"We just have to figure out what's wrong with him." I said pleadingly. I was still really concerned. I didn't know why he didn't just stop. Chuck looked at me.

"The only way to do that is to examine him, but first we have to catch him. And that's not going to be easy." He said while looking at the rest of us. I glanced at Cream and Cheese. They looked as unhappy as I felt. Capture Sonic? It would be pretty hard, considering how fast he ran. Plus he didn't like examinations. Chuck thought for a moment, before appearing to come up with an idea. "I think I may know a way."

That night found me on the balcony upstairs. I was too worried to sleep. There was a light on in the garage and I could just make out the two silhouettes of Tails and Chuck. They appeared to be working on something, but I didn't really care. I looked up at the full moon. It looked so much like the moon back home. It reminded me of all the times Sonic would go running and disappear for a few days. But he never took off like he did today.

"What's wrong, Sonic? Where are you?" I wonder aloud. I sigh lightly. Cream walked out of the bedroom behind me.

"What's the matter, Amy?" She questioned curiously.

"Promise not to tell?" I ask.

"Of course!" She replies. I know I can trust her, so I tell her what's bothering me.

"I'm worried about Sonic." I admit.

"Why, Amy? Sonic always goes out running." She asks confused.

"He never takes off the way he did today. He always says goodbye, unless he's going adventuring. And even then, he takes Tails with him." I tell her, voicing my concerns.

"Don't worry, Amy. Tomorrow we'll all help Sonic." She said brightly. I chuckle a little as she leads me back inside. But before I close the door, I look at the moon one more time. I make a silent prayer. _Please be okay, Sonic. _

SONIC'S POV

"Almost there! Almost there! Where am I going anyway?" I asked myself. I certainly couldn't go back to the city. I would almost definitely end up as road kill. Since I didn't have anything better to do, I tried to figure out how long I've been running. _Let's see, Amy and I went to the ranch at about 6:30. We got back at 7 and I was on the roof for about an hour before I took off. And now it's… _I looked up at the sky. The moon was at its peak, and I assumed that if it wasn't midnight already, it was pretty close. _I've almost been running for a whole day._ I realized with a start. No wonder I was so tired! I gave a yawn and kept running through the desert.

**Okay, no matter what anyone says, I will always think I got Sonic OOC or screwed up or something. Anyway... I like if it The Hidden Flare could come over (Gives big hug) you managed to guess where I got the quote from! In answer to your question, I might get it posted today, because I don't have school, so I'm going to have a lot of free time (And drawing and writing is what I do in my freetime). For all of you people who are wondering where the hell is that title from, it's a quote from Sonic Unleashed, cutscene uh... hold on... ah we go. The cutscene's called A Case Of Mistaken Identity, or Amy's Mistake. After watching this, if you don't want to give Sonic a big hug (like I did) you are EVIL. Okay, now that that's done and past, I actually have to answer another question. If you don't like this (kinda) SonAmy moment, I think I know where I'll write it out. But that's for me to know and you to read. And this title is a song that's a parody of another song (I think). Thanks for all the positive reviews!**


	6. The Plan of The Ages

Chapter 6: The Plan of the Ages

AMY'S POV

It was the next morning, and once again we were all gathered around Chuck. But unlike last time, instead of being in the garage, we were in the desert where Chuck had set up a mission room. He stood in front of a whiteboard.

"With the help of Tails, I have devised a plan that I believed will work. It's actually quite simple." He added. We all stayed silent and listened intently. "Step 1, we locate Sonic from the X-Tornado." He turned to face the whiteboard and started to draw as he spoke. "Step 2, we launch a specially designed bubble bomb, which will hold him securely and lift him off the ground." At this point, Chuck stopped drawing and turned to face us. "And once Sonic is off his feet, we can discover what's been causing him to run amok!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yay!" The rest of us shouted in unison. Chuck gave me the bubble gun.

"C'mon, Tails, let's go!" I said happily as I hopped in the back seat. Tails started the X-Tornado and we took off.

After a little while, we finally found Sonic. I put the bubble gun on my shoulder. Sonic seem to notice us, because he looked up and said something.

"Target spotted, Chuck." I said into the radio.

"Roger. Stay alert." He said. "Don't let him out of your sight."

"I'll stay on him." I assured him. Tails turned the X-Tornado back towards Mission Room, and Sonic did the same on the ground.

"Get ready…" Chuck warned me. "Fire!" I did as I was told and fired the gun. The dart flew right between the shoulder blades and he stumbled forward, right towards Mission Room.

SONIC'S POV

Morning had come, and I was still running. I didn't know what time it was, but a familiar rumble met my ears. Or ear, actually. I was still hearing everything quietly and with a beep in my right ear. I looked up.

"Looks like I have company!" I told myself as I saw the familiar form of the X-Tornado. I was a little surprised, but figured that they had probably followed me and almost ran out of gas, which would've meant they had to turn back. That would explain how they knew where I was, but I hadn't heard them. Satisfied with this explanation, I followed them as they turned a sharp left. Then I felt something implant itself between my shoulder blades.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I stumbled forward. My legs decided to come to a halt right next to a small tent that said 'Mission Room'. Everyone was there besides Tails and Amy. I suddenly felt myself floating _off the ground!_ My feet kicked out a few seconds, trying to find the ground that wasn't there, before falling limp. "Look guys, I'm flying!" I told them with a laugh. That's when the wind picked up and started to carry me away! "Hey get me down! I'm floating away!" I yelled down. If they responded, I didn't know, because the wind had already carried me away.

**Yay, I got another chapter (And a glichty space bar). This took me ten tries to get done right, because my computer insists on crashing. And I seriously need a bigger vocabulary. I honestly used the term 'wind carried away' twice in the same paragraph. Okay, so this chapter's title doesn't have any importance, so you don't need to be guessing about it or anything. I just made it that for fun (And I Couldn't find Anything relevant). The Previous chapter's title was a parody of Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. You should go on youtube and check out the video. It's about Midna from Twilight Princess (What! How dare you use a song about a different game!). I personally think it sums up the chapter pretty well, with Amy waiting and wondering what's happening. Nobody is going to get a hug this chapter, but if you tell me who the person is who sung I'll Be Waiting Here, you can get a hug. I forgot who sung it, and am scared of crashing computers (that and I want to play Sonic Generations).**


	7. Pop Goes the Hedgehog

Chapter 7: Pop Goes the Hedgehog

SONIC'S POV

I didn't know how long I had been floating. I was now over a river going through a forest. I thought I had finally saw someone and shouted down to them.

"Help me! Somebody get this thing off of me!" As I realized who I was talking to, I yelled "Hey Knuckles! Help me! Help me!" I saw him bend down and look like he was going to throw something at me. I don't know what he threw, but I was plummeting straight into… a river. Aw, great. As if today couldn't get any worse. The instant my feet hit the sandy surface; I was off, once again running uncontrollably. I barely caught sight of Knuckles getting into a fighting stance, before I was past him, turning back in the direction of the desert.

KNUCKLES'S POV

I stood along a riverbank, about to go fishing when a familiar annoying voice met my ears, screaming for help. I look up to see the idiot floating above the river, a balloon attached to his back. _Only Sonic. _

"What now?" I ask sarcastically. I bent down and picked up a stone, aiming it at the balloon. I threw it and watched as he hit the foliage and landed into the river. I got into a fighting stance as he came closer, ready to face him, but he just ran right by me!

"What the-?" I wondered, dimly aware of a fish in my arms. I turn around. He heads in the direction of the desert. Lucky for me, I know a shortcut, and I race down it.

As I near where his friends are the phrases "Now what do we do?", "Do you think he'll come back?", "I'm worried.", "It's all my fault.", and "Too much helium." meet my ears.

"Well, Sonic just tried to run me over!" I said angrily. The group turns to look at me. Ella takes the fish out of my arms as Amy says something that surprised me.

"Great! Did ya stop him?" Amy asked. _What?_

"He missed me!" I say proudly, hand clenching into a fist. She immediately gets angry at me for some reason!

"Well I'm not gonna miss ya!" She glared, getting out her hammer. I began to grow worried.

"What's the big deal? All I did was step aside."

"It isn't his fault, Amy." Cream backs me up.

"Chao." Cheese adds.

"Cheese is right. I bet you come up with a new way to help Sonic after you have a nice, hot lunch." Ella says, bringing out a pot of stew. It smells like the fish I now reeked of. How she cooked it so fast, is still a mystery. _Although, what do they mean by 'help Sonic'?_

AMY'S POV

We were all standing there when Knuckles decided to show up. He said that he had seen Sonic and my hopes instantly soared.

"Great! Did ya stop him?" I ask enthusiastically.

"He missed me!" He replies smugly. I take out my hammer, yelling how I wouldn't miss him. How can he be so smug about missing him! I'm about to hit him into next week for not stopping my Sonic, when Cream and Cheese remind me that Knuckles didn't know about his predicament.

"Cheese is right. I bet you come up with a new way to help Sonic after you have a nice, hot lunch." Ella reminds me, carrying a pot of fish stew. That's when I remember Knuckles had been carrying a fish when he showed up. Chuck brings out a blanket, bread, and some bowls, and we all sat down to eat. As we eat, the others catch Knuckles up on what happened. I think about Sonic.

"I bet poor Sonic must be starving by now." I say quietly.

"I'm sure he's fine, Amy." Chuck says, but I wasn't convinced. It was around noon, meaning Sonic had been running for more than a day straight. I knew he had not eaten anything during the time, and with his metabolism he was probably half-starved by now. I look at the rest of the group. The sight of Tails being carried away by tumbleweed managed to lift my mood a little.

"That game looks like a lot of fun, Tails." Cream commented with a smile.

"Chu-Chu!" Cheese added, flying up next to her.

"That's it!" Chuck exclaimed while suddenly standing. We all gave him confused looks. He walked over to the whiteboard and drew the plan as he explained it. "Knuckles will wait at the top of a hill with a specially engineered wheel trap. As Sonic approaches, we'll give the signal and Knuckles will roll the wheel down the hill, trapping Sonic inside." He stopped drawing and looked at us. "He'll be like a hamster in a cage!" Everyone but Knuckles gave an enthusiastic yay. Knuckles nodded his head in agreement. The plan was perfect. The only part that bothered me was the part about Sonic being trapped. It made me feel as if we were plotting against him. I ignored that part, and began cooking something for Sonic.

**Cheesy ending is cheesy. So are repeats. Anyway... sorry for not posting for so long, I lost internet and I honestly just got it back. I love you all so much, that this is the first thing I did, I swear. Okay... uh... hold on... oh yeah! The Hidden Flare, your order is coming up next. Do I have anything else... no. Wait, yes I do. I'm suprised... man my train of thought is all over the place. I remember! I forgot. You know what, just read the story. If you can guess the lyrics me and my sibling made for the title song, you win a hug! One hint: it goes along to Pop Goes The Weasel. Adios Amigos!**


	8. Here We Go Again

Chapter 8: Here We Go Again

SONIC'S POV

I had made it back to the desert and was once again racing through the sandy plains. A few hundred meters in front of me, on a hill with a giant, red arrow pointing left. I followed it and its partner, pointing in the direction I had been running in before I had faced the detour. _That was pointless._ As I ran, I noticed a wheel rolling towards me. I saw Chuck give me a thumbs up sign and chuckled as I realized what he wanted me to do. As I ran past the wheel, I jumped inside and Chuck pressed a button, steadying it. In my peripheral vision I noticed Chris approach.

"Hey Grandpa, it works!" He said happily.

"Of course it does!" Chuck replied. In front of me a tray appeared with a glass of water and a chili dog.

"I thought you might be hungry after all this running." Amy told me. I took a bite.

"Pretty tasty!" I said, which made her smile. I gave a tired yawn and closed my eyes.

"He looks like he's falling asleep." I heard Amy say.

"That's good. If he falls asleep he'll have to stop running." Chuck whispered. _Stop running?_ The thought made me even more tired. _Finally… be able to… stop…_

"Maybe I can help, Sonic! Want me to read you a bedtime story?" I dimly heard Amy ask.

"No… thank you… Amy…" I said. If she said anything else, I didn't hear. I was already fast asleep.

EGGMAN'S POV

"That looks like fun." I said, looking at the screen. "Exercising, I mean. I'm going to start!"

"You should!" My two assistants said together. I decided to crush their enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow." I added, picking up a cheeseburger.

"Oh, Doctor Eggman, tomorrow never comes." They sigh together.

AMY'S POV

When Sonic told me my cooking was great, I couldn't help but smile and blush a little. I had decided to cook his favorite, a chili dog. As he fell asleep, I had asked him if he wanted to hear a story, but he told me no. He was probably embarrassed. Or he might have been, if he wasn't fast asleep. What was unsettling about this, though, was that he was still running.

"I thought you said he would stop running." I quietly whispered to Chuck. I didn't want to wake him, especially when he deserved the rest.

"It's like his feet have a mind of its own." Chuck commented quietly and I had to admit he seemed right. As Chuck walked back to the group who had gone back to eating lunch I looked at Sonic.

"Can't… Stop…" He murmured in his sleep. He looked nervous and worried. I look at the rest of the group. They were chatting and weren't paying any attention to what was going on here.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you to stop. I promise." I quietly whisper in his ear. This apparently reassures him, as he relaxes. _I promise._ The words echo in my head. I turn around and quickly walk back to the group, so I wouldn't be missed. I smile lightly to myself as I chow down with the others.

**Okay, done. I've always thought that Eggman said that part, because he wanted to say 'I ain't gonna listen to you!', I don't know why though. While you are waiting for the next part, you can attack The Hidden Flare, because this is the main course of his (her? tell me!) order. Dessert is next time. Before I forget, the lyrics are... All around Mobius the girlfriend chased the hedgehog, the girlfriend having so much fun, pop goes the hedgehog. A penny for a pair of gloves, a nickel for some 's the way your money goes, pop goes the hedgehog! I love all of you, and if I'm torturing anybody, blame school or the person sitting next to you. It always works. Adios Amigos (and Amigas)!**


	9. He Seems To Be Awake

Chapter 9: He Seems To Be Awake

SOINIC'S POV

I had a not terrifying, not nerve wrecking, not creepy, what's the word… unsettling dream. In it, I was running, which isn't the unsettling part, in fact I love running. It's in my name. The unsettling part was that I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. It was like my feet had a mind of their own. I saw my friends, but whenever I came close, I would speed up, until there was no one else but me. I was all alone. You know what, I'm going to move on. Anyway, when I awoke, I was partially refreshed, but still felt a little drained. I noted that my feet were moving beneath me, but I wasn't going anywhere. As my tired mind processed what was going on, I jolted to full awareness when a thought crossed my mind. _That wasn't some silly dream, _it said, _that was real. _That thought reminded me that a dream was reality. And not the good kind of dream at that. Like I said before, it's not that I hate running, I love it, but I don't like the thought of not being able to control my own legs.

"Looks like Sonic's nap isn't slowing him down at all. He's going even faster." Chris said. _I was?_

"I've never see anything like it. His energy is positively boundless." Chuck commented. I wished that statement was true.

"Sonic has more power than my food processor." Ella added. I would've talked with them, but by now I was panting just to get enough air into my lungs, and I could feel a stitch forming. _I was out of breath._ The thought entered my head unconsciously, and it was like a part of me was teasing myself_._

"Sonic, that wheel wasn't meant to withstand this intensity!" Chuck yelled at me.

"Knuckles! Look out!" Tails screamed. _Speaking of him, where is he? _As the supports broke, the wheel went forward and I rolled over something. By the moan of pain, I guessed that it was Knuckles. _Found him._ Unfortunately, the wheel tipped over and began to cut into the ground. I felt something wet…

"Run!" an alarmed voice echoed down to where I was.

"Whoa!" I yelled as the water pushed me out of the hole. I took off like a bullet the instant my feet hit the ground.

AMY'S POV

We were all standing there. Chris, Chuck, and Ella all made similar comments. They were all about how Sonic had boundless amounts of energy. They didn't hear what I heard. I glanced at Tails; he nodded, meaning he heard it too. I couldn't believe it. Sonic pant while running? Impossible. But here he was, doing exactly that. Chuck yelled something about intensity of steel or wheel or something like that.

"Knuckles! Look out!" Tails yelled, his scream jolting me out of my thoughts. I watched as Sonic accidently ran Knuckles over, the only one who could've saved him from becoming a pancake, was the hedgehog in the wheel. The wheel tipped and began cutting a hole in the ground. We all heard the loud rumble.

"Run!" Chuck yelled, and we hightailed it out of there. Just in time, too. If we had been standing there, we would have gotten soaked by the spray of water. "Well that was a washout," he muttered.

**Okay, I bet a lot of you are amazed at the (Dang Space Bar!) fact that I'm posting a second chapter today. Of course, probably half of you are reading this tomorrow, but hey, who cares. The Hidden Flare, thank you for telling me your gender, now I shall never get you confused. Anyway, the reasom I told people to attack was because... I don't know, but I'm calling off the attack. I hope you enjoyed your meal, please come song was sung by Demi Lovato, and I don't have reason why I chose it, considering it's weirdness. I'm feeling bored and generous (gives hug to everyone). At least half of you guys have probably guessed some stuff, but couldn't review (trust me, I know). So this is for all you guys. Oh yeah, one more thing. ShinyShiny9, I know you know where chapter title came from, you said it (if I messed it up a little, sorry). Fun Fact: this chapter was originaly going to be called 'Best Morning Wake Up Call Ever'. Happy Memorial Weekend! (Yes, I'm now going to say this all weekend.)**


	10. You Say Sit Down It's Just A Talk

AMY'S POV

Once again, we stood gathered around Mission Room. We had failed once more at getting Sonic to stop. Now, the wheel that was supposed to work was gone, and with it, my Sonic. As we all stood there, at sunset, I decided to voice my thoughts.

"So far your plans haven't worked have they?" I sigh sadly. I saw Tails gave a big nod with the others giving smaller nods in my peripheral vision. Tails must be as upset as me, if not more. Those two are practically brothers. What was the nickname... Oh yeah. Li'l bro'. If that doesn't tell you something, nothing will.

"Not quite, but I'm confident that if we just keep trying we'll eventually come up with a plan that will work." Chuck responded, trying to cheer all of us up. I saw him glance at Knuckles, who was having pain killer cream rubbed on his back by Ella. "Hm. I got it! In fact, it's the best plan I've had all day! We just need a little help from a friend. Mm hmm." A pang of sadness erupts in my chest when he says _need a little help from a friend _and I bit my lip. The words _Can't Stop _echo in my head. _You know he's right,_ a voice says in my head,_ Sonic does need some help from a friend._

_I already knew that! You think pointing it out is going to help? _I retort.

_How should I know? I'm just a voice in someone's head. _The voice said in a squeaky, high pitched way that reminded me of a little girl.

_Shut up, you little brat! _I scream.

_Make me._ If the voice had a face it would be smirking. I took out my hammer.

"Amy, are you okay!" Tails' voice screamed, waking me from my daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," I reply, snapping the rest of me back to reality, "just daydreaming 'sall."

"Must've been one really intense daydream." Knuckles comments from his position on the floor.

"What exactly does that mean?" I demand.

"Amy, please don't hurt Knuckles. He didn't do anything wrong. You were having a very intensive daydream." Cream says innocently, hands in front of her.

"Chao! Chu!" Adds Cheese with a nod. I put my hammer away, knowing that Cream and Cheese would've probably seen things they aren't supposed to see if I beat Knuckles up. But if he _ever _brings up the topic again, Cream and Cheese or no Cream and Cheese, I would knock him senseless.

"Now that that's been taken care of, who would like some leftover stew?" questioned Ella. Everybody said 'me'. Everybody except myself, that is. In the early evening sky, I could've sworn a star had just winked at me before shooting across the sky. _Let this all be over soon._ I wish in my mind to the shooting star. Someone pats me on the shoulder, and I turn around. A yellow-orange, two tailed fox meets my eyes.

"Hey Amy, you going to join us?" Tails inquires.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here and think some more. I'm not that hungry anyway." I reply.

"Neither am I." Tails sits down, to prove his point. I join him.

"Are you worried?" I quietly ask. Sky blue eyes stare into my grassy green ones. In the eyes, I see worry and nervousness.

"A little." He shyly admits. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I don't really know how to react. It's like what happened that while ago, when… Never mind," he told me.

"What?" I ask.

"No freaking out?" he counters. I give a nod. "Remember the little chocolate lover?"

"Oh, yeah." I say breathlessly, remembering what had happened.

"Yeah," he agrees. "All I can do is hope things work out okay in the end." My stomach gave a small growl. "You sure you're not hungry?" he smirks, rising. Chaos, those two are alike.

"I guess I'm a _little_ hungry." I admit. He offers his hand down, I take it, and he pulls me to my feet.

"Well then, let's eat." He starts to walk away and I followed, feeling better now that I had talked to somebody about my feelings who understood exactly what I meant.

EGGMAN'S POV

Once again, I watch the monitor. I hadn't taken my eyes off it most of the day. Sonic was still running, but appeared to be asleep while doing so.

"Sonic is running himself ragged! He must feel as worn out as an old sneaker." I comment. "This would be the perfect time to launch a sneak attack against him!" I exclaimed, the plan already formed in my mind. "Ready?"

"Aye-Aye!" My two robot assistants answer.

"I'll do it right after my nap." I say, listening to the complaints as the lights shut down. I ignore them and fall into a deep slumber.

**Okay, here it is. You know, this story's almost over. 2 more chapters and the epilouge. In case people are wondering why there are mistakes in the author notes, let's just say that I type everything except the author notes on MS Word, and it has a good spelling and gramer checker. Not much to say, besides the previous title. Alright, it was a line from the japanese version of Sonic X(I don't speak Japanese, I just read subtitles.). Happy Memorial Weekend!**


	11. He's The Fastest Thing Alive

Chapter 11: He's the Fastest Thing Alive

AMY'S POV

The next morning. Was it Day 2? Or was it Day 3? Though it hadn't been that long, it felt like ages had past in the last few days.

"Right on time." Chuck commented, looking at his watch. The rest of us stared at the dust cloud on the horizon. As it neared us, I realized it was Sam. _What's he doing here?_ I asked myself. I hadn't been paying much attention last night, my mind on… other things. The car stopped just inches away from hitting us, and Sam popped out.

"I would've been here sooner, but I stopped for doughnuts." He said with a smirk. Tails was biting his lip. I stared blankly at him, my mind racing with a million thoughts just because of his arrival.

"I appreciate you coming to help us out, Sam." Chuck commented.

"You can always count on the Speed King to put the rubber to the road when a friend needs help." Sam replied, giving a thumbs up. The thumbs up once again set my mind reeling.

"Well then, let me bring you up to date on our plan." I dimly heard Chuck say. The word 'plan' snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned to look at the whiteboard as he began drawing. "Now we all know Sonic has quite a competitive streak, just like you do Sam."

"It's Speed King, Chuck." Sam interrupts.

"Sorry, Speed King." Chuck muttered sarcastically. "The plan is to Speed King challenge Sonic to a test of speed. But unbeknownst to Sonic, a trap will be set at the finish line! Speed King will get on Sonic's right side in lane 2. Sonic will be forced to run in lane 1 beside him and that will lead him straight into our trap! Then Sonic will be out of the running! Now let's get ready for the race, shall we!"

Everybody besides Knuckles gave an enthusiastic 'Yeah', while he just gave a small smile. My hopes soared. Would this work? In the end, it all came down on Sam.

_I bet that he'll mess this perfect plan up. _The pessimistic voice in my head commented.

_Be quiet._ I told her. Aloud I said, "Come on, Tails, let's go!" Sam jumped into his car and headed to the race site. I grabbed two doughnuts and slipped them into my secret pocket in my dress. I then joined Tails in the passenger seat, the familiar rumbling of the engine calming me some. I have been in this plane more times than I can count. As my eyes scan the landscape for Sam, an unnerving silence sets in.

"So uh… Seen any good movies lately?" Tails asks, breaking the silence.

"Nah, just some boring soap operas." I reply. My eyes catch sight of the vehicle, and coming up behind him, a familiar blue streak. _Sonic! _But I'm still worried, and once again the words _I promise _echo in my mind. I quietly pick up the radio. It was silent enough in the cockpit that if someone were to drop a pin it would be like a scream in our ears. "Stand by. He's almost there." I call down to Sam.

"Roger. I'm ready." Sam assures me, cockiness evident. In my head, I count down the seconds. _3…2…1…_

"Go!" I scream. The race started. They were neck in neck, until Sonic tripped on a rock. He had fallen a couple steps behind…

SONIC'S POV

"What's the matter, slow poke? Can't you do better than that?" Sam taunted me. I growled a little, and put more effort into my run. _You want better, I give you better._ I sidestepped, but it was like he knew I was going to do it! I was chocking up dust, barley able to see the car in front of me. The beeping in my ear was getting louder as I dodged from side to side, trying to find an opening. But every time, I would end up breathing dirt. It was like he knew what I was going to do, before I even did it.

"What - you doing! This - a real-! You're –possed to – a -!" Most of the words were lost on me, but I distinctly recognized the voice as Amy's.

"Guess again, sweetheart! He beat me once; it's not gonna happen twice!" He called back. I guess it was through the radio. I think I heard a sigh, but with this stupid beeping, I wasn't sure if it was just my mind playing tricks. Either way, I was going to win.

"Oh yeah?" I teased, kicking the speed up a notch. After what seemed like a couple of seconds, but was probably a minute or more, I saw him go through Door 1. A couple seconds later, I pulled through Door 2, doing a couple of teasing circles to the now immobile Sam, before speeding off again, letting my feet decide where to take me.

AMY'S POV

I heard Sam tease Sonic. Watching from my view in the sky, I saw him smirk and speed up, only to be engulfed in Sam's dust cloud.

"What are you doing? This isn't a real race! You're supposed to be a decoy!" I yell at him.

"Guess again, sweetheart! He beat me once; it's not gonna happen twice!" was his cocky response. I sighed sadly; leave it to Sam to mess up the perfect plan with his giant ego.

"They're getting close to the finish." Chuck warned through the radio

"Remember Speed King," I say, the words dripping with pent-up anger, "whatever you do keep Sonic in the right lane!" Although it probably wouldn't help, I at least wanted to try to get the plan through to him.

"Right lane? I thought I'm in the right lane!" he called, obviously confused. Oops. I had meant to say left lane.

"That's right!" I assured him. "Stay in lane two. Remember, you're number two. Number two!" Hopefully, he won't mess this up.

"Not me, sister! I'm number one!" He sped through Door 1, which was the door with the trap. Sonic went through Door 2 and sped off.

"That didn't work out too well." I comment. _Told you so._ Said the voice. I didn't bother to respond. Something else had caught my attention.

"Hey Chuck. I'm picking up something weird on my scopes. Do you see it?" Tails said. I didn't really know what his scopes are, so I just listened.

"Yes, I've noticed it myself, Tails." Said Chuck through our radio.

"I've recorded the wave patterns. Maybe you can analyze it and figure out what it is." Tails began flying back to Mission Base.

"What are wave patterns?" I asked him.

"Well, they're-" He began

"From what I can gather, it's some kind of strange, magnetic force field. It appears to be emanating from that ranch up ahead." Chuck interrupted. _That bird!_ I shared a look with Tails; he nodded and altered his flight course so we were heading towards the ranch instead.

**Two chapters in one day (gasps)! Alright, I'll admit it, I'm bored. People who are oblivious to Sonic Unleashed, I'll tell you who little chocolate lover is. He is Chip, or (spoiler alert) Light Gaia (spoiler over). I know you guys are suprised, but I was thinking, 'you know, when else might Tails've this way?' of course, my mind said 'Sonic Unleashed you idoit!', so... yeah. I fixed the summary. Oh, previous title. First line of How To Save A Life. And any old person (just kidding, you all probably aren't ****_that _****old) should know where the song came from. I know it from Youtube. 2 more chapters, horray! Happy Memorial Weekend!**


	12. At The Beginning With You

Chapter 12: At the Beginning with You

AMY'S POV

As we flew over the ranch I saw the bird. The bird that had started it all. Wasn't it ironic how things were going to end in the same place they began?

"Ready up there, Tails?" I questioned him angrily, although the anger was not directed at him.

"I'm ready when you are." He answered, determined. As he turned the plane down, I began to unbuckle myself.

"Okay, Tails. Keep it as steady as you possibly can." I cautioned, worry hinting in my voice. I climbed out of the cockpit and made my way to the wing. I stood, leaning into the wind, and took out my Piko-Piko hammer. He brought the plane close, and as the mechanical head turned to face me with a 'balk' I swung. "Huh?" My swing had missed, as the bird flew into the air. It sent something at me…

"Aaaaahhhh!" I screamed, pain flooding my body. I was barely aware that I had dropped my hammer. Then, the pain was suddenly gone. Panting heavily I looked up one of the bird's legs fell off.

SONIC'S POV

"Amy!" I yelled. I had a strange feeling of déjà vu. Shaking it off, I jumped up and rammed into Robobird's head. It felt like the thing that had fallen into my ear fell out, because I could hear the explosion clearly. I landed on earth and ran into a haystack, where I finally stopped.

"Sonic!" An overjoyed voice screeched, and the owner landed on top of me. Once again, I climbed out of the haystack. "Sonic! I was so worried!" Amy said. I began scratching my left ear. "Now what's the matter?" she said, irritated. Realizing the answer she gasped, and blew gently into my ear. The hay flew out and I relaxed. "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, that feels much better, thanks." I sleepily say. The sound of Amy's giggles sooth me to sleep.

**Only the epilouge left! Horray! Hug time! ShinyShiny9 come here (gives hug). I agree with your opinion, I found Sonic SATAM okay, but I love singing the theme song. I swear that either or one of my siblings can start singing it and the others (see: people who weren't singing it) just join in. It's fun :). The Hidden Flare, (hugs) tell us! How did you discover the secret? BTW, in case people were wondering, I have this wierd head-cannon thing, where in Sonic X, all the characters have lived through the events of Sonic SATAM and all the games, except for Sonic Generations, The Black Knight one, Secret Rings thingy, and The Sonic Adventure Duo, of course! So, you'll probably find references from the games I have played or SATAM. And if you know this song, you are awsome like ****Prussia**** awsome people!**


	13. Epilouge: The Shining Road

Epilogue: The Shining Road

AMY'S POV

I lean on one arm and watch my sleeping hero.

_He's _so_ cute when he's asleep._ The voice in my head said.

"Yes, yes he is." I quietly whisper to myself with a small chuckle. I look up to see the X-Tornado start coming this way, but quickly shake my head. Tails gets the message, and turns back home. The wind begins to pick up again, and the rose petals float gently around. In my mind, I think it's a sign that Sonic, the wind, and I, the rose petals, belong together. I lay down on my side.

"_When we're alone, tomorrow, we will sneak away and secretly meet. Up on top of the hill where our futures will unite and we shall start our journey. And on that day, I'll hold your hand, as we vanish into the morning mist. And the bright shining road, will stretch on ahead, before our eyes, till the end of time." _The voice and I quietly sing together. A small smile appeared on my sleeping hero's face, causing me to smile in return. The breeze in my ears became my lullaby as I close my eyes, falling asleep right next to my hero.

**Short, but I figured since I started with Sonic, I'll end it with Amy. At the Begging With You is from Anastasia. The Shining Road is the second ending theme song for the Japanese version of Sonic X. What Amy sings is actually the last verse of an English translation I like on YouTube. The Hidden Flare, you didn't ruin any of my headcannons, in fact, you reminded me of the parts I forgot. Since this is the last chapter, let me try to explain this better. Sonic SATAM, Sonic Unleased, Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog and the Genisis Games have already happened before Sonic X. The Sonic Adventure Duo happen when they show it, and all of the other games besides Black Knightand Secret Rings happen after Sonic and co. get back to Mobius but before Chris shows, because over a year passes in the events of Sonic X, and since Sonic is 15 at the start of the series, he has to celebrate his 16th birthday sometime during the series, which is when Sonic Generations happens. The story book ones happen after the series is over, since there is no level from either in Generations. In case anyone is wondering about the Prussia thing, I was writing about Hetalia before I wrote the chapter. So goodbye everyone! May we meet again! Happy Memorial Day!**


End file.
